


Excercise is good?

by Terrygo



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrygo/pseuds/Terrygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathie and Nancy join a gym</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excercise is good?

**Author's Note:**

> A little suggestive but not explicit. A bit of silliness thought of (and mostly written) whilst extremely bored at work today.

“Nancy, have you ever thought of joining a gym?” Kathie asked looking through a magazine.  
“Why would I “Nancy asked sprawled comfily on the sofa.  
“For exercise”  
“Don’t we get enough exercise? “with a wicked grin.  
“Well, yes, and very nice it is too ”Kathie blushed “But these articles say it can add years to your life, and I’d like that”  
“Not because I need to lose weight?”  
“Nancy!!Stop that, I love you just as you are”  
“Just teasing “taking the magazine off Kathie and looking “These look like instruments of torture “she commented “Surely that was invented in the Dark Ages”  
“We don’t need to go near them, just a bit of running, and cycling and stuff…….”Kathie ran out of ideas.  
“Hmmm, it’s the stuff that bothers me”

A few days later, Nancy having given in to her partner’s pleadings and promises, mostly the promises, they presented themselves at a local gym. A fit young lady in tight shorts took them round. Nancy amused herself by pretending to enjoy looking at her, getting just a little revenge for this idea.  
“Stop it “muttered Katie  
“But don’t you think she has a very nice..?”Nancy said innocently ”Oww” as Kathie hit her. The girl looked around puzzled then carried on.  
“This is the treadmill” explaining how it worked.  
“Didn’t they have them in prisons “Nancy murmured, Kathie nudged her again.

After the tour Kathie persuaded Nancy to sign on for a month “Do we have to buy those clothes? “Nancy queried looking at the members in leotards and tight vests.  
Kathie loved Nancy dearly, and would not have her change, but in reality could not see her in a leotard “I think that for now t-shirts and track suit bottoms will be ok, we can always get different stuff later”  
“Ok “Nancy murmured, seemingly distracted by some scantily clad girls passing by. In truth she was not interested but didn’t see why she shouldn’t have some fun at Kathie’s expense.  
“Behave yourself” Kathie told her, a little anxiously.  
Nancy caught the look, took Kathie’s hand, smiled “I didn’t mean it “she said softly “just teasing” Kathie’s face brightened” I would kiss you if I could “Nancy whispered.

“Look at these bruises “she complained that night “You did these with your elbow!”  
“Well you shouldn’t have been teasing me “Kathie told her tartly “You should apologise “and Nancy did so in a suitable manner.  
“Come on, up you get “Kathie said the next morning “We have clothes to buy”  
“Do we have to? “Nancy groaned “We did exercise stuff yesterday”  
“We need the clothes to go to the gym”  
“Tomorrow will do won’t it, don’t you want to snuggle with me? “in a hopeful voice.  
Kathie hesitated for a moment” Ok, tomorrow then” re-joining Nancy in bed “Definitely tomorrow though”  
“Oh definitely” murmured Nancy busy.  
“We need to get the gym stuff” Kathie tried again the next morning.  
“Okay, later “Nancy said hugging her.  
“Later…ooohh”

A week later, with no clothes bought and no gym visited, they found themselves looking at a sportswear shop. “Do we have too “asked Nancy “It looks awfully, well healthy”  
“Yes” determined “Come on”  
They wandered rather confused around the displays. Nancy grinned “What do you think? “holding up a skimpy leotard.  
“Be sensible ”Kathie said trying not to smile.  
“Have you seen the prices, can’t we just wear the stuff we already have?”  
“No, we need to look tidy at least”  
“To get all hot and sweaty “her eyes lit up and she murmured into Kathie’s ear. Kathie blushed “Well, maybe, ok we will come back tomorrow”

“Today we will be focussed ”Kathie said firmly “No more-well you know what”  
Nancy grinned “Not ever?”  
“No, of course not, I mean, now, don’t say anything about it now” Nancy grinned and looked wicked “Stop right there Nancy, shoes, we’ll look at shoes, shoes will be safe”  
“Lots of them “commented Nancy “How about these? “holding up a pair in bright red, pink and orange.  
“No, Nancy, be sensible “Kathie said exasperated “We need practical”  
“But I like them “pouted Nancy.

After another unsuccessful trip they tried again the next day.  
“You’ll look great in this” Nancy said holding up a sleeveless vest “I can see you in this, I want to see you in this “so they bought it and went home “See I said it would suit you “Nancy said happily lying in bed.  
Kathy tiredly agreed "Tomorrow” she murmured ”tomorrow we….”and fell asleep.  
“Can we go and get some more clothes? “Nancy asked the next day “I can see you in a leotard “she added enthusiastically.

“That was fun “Nancy said “shall we join the gym for another month?”  
“But we’ve not been once “protested Kathie  
“But look at all the exercise we have had” Nancy grinned.


End file.
